Gay Reyna
by That Space Kid
Summary: Reyna is Gay. Gayna
1. Chapter 1

**Reyna is the sweet kinda lesbian we didn't deserve**

Reyna never really liked Jason. She liked the idea of him. Same went with Percy. She liked the idea of being Praetor with someone, and she convinced herself that Jason or Percy could fill that role. She had lied to herself for a long time about her sexuality, and forced herself to invent feelings that were not there.

A few weeks after the 7 had left she'd given up. She'd realized she'd never be straight. That it wasn't who she was. She however had herself convinced that she would probably die alone without ever having been true to herself.

That was until she met Thalia.

Thalia was beautiful. Thalia's eyes were full of determination and unbridled ferocity. The way she carried herself wasn't that of the young face she had. It was older, more dignified in a way.

Thalia Grace was everything Reyna wanted her brother to be. She was strong, she was a leader, she was beautiful, and Reyna was very much attracted to her.

Thalia Grace had known she was bisexual for a very long time. From the moment she turned 6 she knew that. Though after Luke she thought she'd never care about anyone again.

That was until she met Reyna. Reyna was everything she could ever want. Except she was impossible to have. Thalia wasn't sure what rules there were to the whole "eternal virgin" thing, and didn't know how to ask, because sometimes "eternal virginity" was very hetero normative. Also Reyna was very much mortal and would get old and die while Thalia would be stuck looking so young.

That was until Reyna joined the hunt. Which was kinda weird seeing as she was Roman. But it happened.

Then Reyna and Thalia were super gay together for the rest of time because the "eternal virginity" was very heteronormative. The End

 **Reyna is Gay**


	2. Part 2 Made in Spite Of Guest

**OKAY "GUEST" DID I EVEN ASK IF YOU THOUGHT REYNA WAS GAY? NO I DIDN'T! REYNA IS GAY, SUPER GAY ACTUALLY, LIKE LEVEL 96 GAY, AND THALIA? DO YOU SEE HER? HER BISEXUAL BUTT IS A LEVEL 97! 97 LEVEL BISEXUAL! SO GUESS WHAT I WROTE MORE THEYNA! REYNA IS A GIFT FROM GAY HEAVEN BESTOWED UPON ME A SMALL LESBIAN LET ME LIVE HOLY SHET**

Reyna's fingers were laced in Thalia's. Thalia felt so warm under her, her skin soft and it seemed to glow under her own dark skin. Reyna pressed her lips against Thalia's jaw and down her neck and she felt Thalia sigh beneath her.

Thalia's free hand ran down Reyna's waist cupping her hip in her hand. Thalia tugged Reyna down further onto her lap smiling as Reyna and her teeth grazed her neck.

There moment of peace was ruined by a small girl with dyed green hair as she stuck her head in. "Oh! Oh my goodness!" the girl quickly pulled the flaps of the tent shut and tried to stop the furious blush on her cheeks from spreading to her ears and neck without much success.

Thalia groaned sitting up. "Reyna hand me my shirt."

"What's the magic word, Ms. Grace?" Reyna asked with a smirk.

"Please?" Thalia pleaded.

Reyna shook her head handing it to her. "It was liver, but you were never going to guess that."

Thalia laughed nodding. "You're right I would've never guessed."

Reyna kissed her cheek. "You should probably find out what that girl wanted."

Thalia pulled on the shirt with a sigh. "Yeah, I should. Be back in a second."

Thalia stepped out of the tent and saw the girl sitting on a log a few feet away her face in her hands.

"I should've knocked, there wasn't a door, but I could've went 'knock knock' or something! That was so rude of me!" she was muttering.

"At least I wasn't naked. I mean if you'd been there like 10 minutes later you would've been truly scarred kiddo. What do you need anyway?"

The girl's head whipped up staring at her. "Oh! Um, yeah, uh, you're brother is here with some of his friends. He said he wanted to come visit you..."

Thalia's eyes lit up. "Jason? Awesome! Let me get Reyna and then you're gonna take me to him." Thalia took the few steps back to the tent and stuck her head in. "Get dressed, Jason's here!"

Reyna looked at her. "And I'm needed why exactly?"

Thalia pouted and Reyna sighed and pulled on a soft grey shirt and a pair of worn denim shorts.

The two made their way across the Hunter's campsite to where Percy, Annabeth, Jason and some native American girl Thalia didn't recognize were sat. "Hey baby brother!"

Jason turned his head and looked at her and grinned. "Thalia!"

Thalia gave him a bear hug. "How you doing?"

"I'm good! Wow, it is so awesome to finally get to see you..."

Thalia smiled ruffling his hair. Reyna nodded at him. "Praetor Grace."

"Former Praetor, actually. How are you liking being a hunter?"

"It is fine, I am very fond of it."

"Shut up Ramirez," Thalia cackled. "You're only hear because of me and you know it."

Reyna gave an exaggerated eye roll and sat down next to Percy.

Thalia spent the next several hours catching up with Jason, and then with Percy and Annabeth, then she attempted to scare Piper in her protective Big Sister way but it didn't really work because Piper was a genuinely nice person.

When the sun went down and the 4 others left Thalia sighed walking back to the tent she shared with Reyna. "Are we going to finish what we started this afternoon or do you want to go to bed?" Reyna asked as she began undoing her braid.

Thalia removed the bobby pins keeping her bangs out of her face and tossed her shirt into the corner of the tent leaving her in just a black sports bra. "Do I look like the kind of person that would turn that down?"

Reyna laughed her deep laugh and sat down on the thin foam mattress they shared. Thalia walked over and settled herself in Reyna's lap, she gently placed a kiss on Reyna's forehead, Reyna's eyes fluttering shut.

A while later Thalia was curled against Reyna's side, skin against skin, trying to catch her breath. Reyna ran her fingers through Thalia's hair and over the buzzed short areas around the back of her head and ears. "So fuzzy..." she murmured softly against the top of Thalia's head.

Thalia smiled against her. Thalia's own fingers were running circles over the spot where Reyna's ribs would be. Reyna felt hot beneath her skin slick with sweat on the hot August night.

"I love you Thalia," Reyna whispered gently her eyes fluttering shut.

Thalia yawned nodding. "You too Ramirez."

"It is Ramirez-Arellano."

"Go to sleep Ramirez," Thalia retorted poking that spot in Reyna's middle that always got her giggling.

Reyna squirmed. "Don't do that!"

"Try and stop me!" and Thalia poked it again.

Reyna sat up and pinned Thalia beneath her. "Don't make me do this Grace."

Thalia laughed. "Do what?"

Reyna's hand went and tickled Thalia's neck and Thalia squeaked in alarm. "No! Stop it! That is cruel!"

Reyna laughed and she kept doing it. Thalia's fingers found her middle again and Reyna stopped to try and wiggle away but Thalia was holding her wrist.

Another 30 minutes and much more than a tickle fight later Reyna was the one curled up against Thalia and Thalia had her fingers in Reyna's long hair she was trying to sort out a large knot in the back with one hand which wasn't exactly easy without hurting Reyna.

"Let me up and I'll comb your hair for you."

Reyna sat up and turned around facing away from Thalia. Thalia grabbed the comb and and began working through the tangles in Reyna's hair. "I don't see why you wear it so long. I mean it is almost to your butt."

Reyna shrugged. "I've always had long hair."

"I'm not saying you need to shave it off like I do, I just think maybe you could take off about 12 inches and donate it to some wig making company or something..." Thalia told her and she finished working through the knots and began doing a simple middle dutch braid down Reyna's back.

"I'll think about it. How about that?"

Thalia secured it with a hair tie and wrapped her arms around Reyna's middle leaning her head on her bare shoulder. "Okay, I just don't want you die in battle or something because you broke your neck after a monster grabbed your hair."

"If I know I'm going to be fighting I wear it in a bun for that exact reason."

"Still."

Reyna nodded leaning back on Thalia's bare chest. "I'm so tired."

"Me too."

The two of them curled up together under the thin covers and fell into an easy quiet sleep

 **Reyna is a gift from gay heaven**


End file.
